fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream Land 3D/Minigames
This page shows the Minigames seen in Kirby's Dream Land 3D. Kirby's Starlight Race Rules First of all, the racers are 4 being Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Daa (the player can also choose the same character but the other ones will be colored differently). Each one is on their own flying vehicles and will race on various stages containing enemies and obstacles and will have to fly to reach the finish. The first one wins in the stage. At the end of each stage the players need to fight with a Boss and they'll win more points by damaging the Boss. After finishing every stage, the players' points are counted and the one getting the most, wins. Gameplay This minigame is played on the Touch Screen, meaning the players control the characters by using the Stylus and sliding it over the screen to dodge the enemies and obstacles. However, the player is also able to aim and shoot projectiles, that differ depending on the character. Those projectiles are used to damage enemies and Bosses, as well as destroy some obstacles, and they can be shot by pressing either the L Button or the R Button. The size of the projectile may depend on how much time the button has been pressed, the bigger the projectile is the more damage it'll perform. Stages Vehicles Gourmet Race Rules For this minigame, the selection of characters is the same: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Daa, and if the same character is chosen by the player then a different variation of color is obtained. The basic and main goal is to reach the finish in a stage with various enemies and obstacles (similar to Kirby's Starlight Race). However, the main difference is that players need to eat different kind of foods spread over the whole stage to gain points and then those points will be counted to see who's the winner. Also, this minigame is only for 2 players, that means, two characters. Gameplay The gameplay does not actually differ from the regular game. The only differences are the stages that are exclusive for this minigame, but gameplay, enemies and such doesn't change at all. Stages The Boss Artist Rules This is basically like the Boss Battles of Adeleine from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby's Dream Land 3. The player must wait until Adeleine paints a Boss, then the Boss will come to life and will attack the player. The player can choose Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Waddle Daa or recolored versions of them. There are 4 stages and Adeleine will paint 4 Bosses in each one, if the player reachs the final stage and final Boss, he/she wins. Gameplay The gameplay doesn't really change in any form whatsoever from the regular gameplay. Kirby and the other characters still have the same abilities and such. Stages and Bosses RPG Superstars Unlocked after getting the hidden Sword Statue in Peanut Pond. Rules The main goal of this game is to defeat all the foes shown on it, complete the quests and sidequests and also complete the worlds to reach the main villain. The players can choose Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede or Waddle Daa, or even a recolored version of them. Each character has their own attack and start with just one. The more enemies are defeated, the more experience players will gain. After getting a determinated amount of experience they'll get more attacks to perform and more health. Players as well as foes attack in turns like regular RPGs. There can be 4 players and there's no competition between players, they just can team up to defeat enemies even faster than normal. As stages pass, the enemy's level increases. There are also Items that can be used to either heal or attack, as well as effect for stats. Gameplay Overworld Kirby and the others (If other characters are selected) can explore worlds freely to obtain Items and interact whith other characters and objects. Kirby and other characters can swap of comand and see who will lead the group. The characters are controlled using the Touch Screen. The player can slide the stylus to make characters move and can touch a determinated character or object to interact with, as well as tough enemies to start battles and items to equip them in Kirby's inventory. Enemies also will chase the players to confront them. In-Battle The players this time, will use buttons to perform attacks, but attacks are selected in the Touch Screen. Each attack has a different combination of buttons or sequence. The character and foe will take turns to attack each other to take damage and gain experience. Overworld Level Maps Battle Stages Attacks and HP Items Healing *'Food' - Recovers 5 HP *'Pep Brew' - Recovers 10 HP *'Chocolate Cake' - Recovers 10 HP to 2 characters. *'Maxim Tomato' - Recovers all HP. *'Gold Tomato' - Recovers all HP to every character. *'Dream Cola' - Makes someone sleep and slightly recover HP. *'Watermelon '- Recovers 20 HP *'Green Bean' - Revives beaten character and recovers 15 HP. *'Green Herb' - Revives more than one characters beaten and recovers all of their HP. *'Grape Basket' - Recovers 15 HP to every character. Attack *'Bubble Launcher' - Traps an enemy in a bubble, making it defenseless. *'Cutter '- The character throws a cutter boomerang and damages 3 foes, making them lose 10 HP. *'Rainbow Sword' - Slashes and shoots a rainbow that confuses enemies. *'Time Bomb' - Throws a Bomb that will explode after 2 turns. *'Triple Star' - A rare item that causes massive damage on foes and makes them lose 30 HP with the attack of three stars. Stat *'Orange Juice' - Recovers 3 HP and cures burning stat ailments. *'Lemonade' - Recovers 5 HP and cures defense-lowered stat ailments. *'Red Potion' - Cures Power-lowered stat ailments. *'Blue Potion' - Cures attack-stop stat ailments. *'Green Potion' - Cures poison stat ailments. *'Magic Apple' - Recovers 10 HP and cures dizzy stat ailments. *'Super Medicine '- Cures sick stat ailments. *'Hot Pepper '- Cures freeze stat ailments. *'Hot Cola' - Cures speed-lowered stat ailments. Crystal Catastrophe Unlocked after getting 30 Magic Orbs or more. Rules The selection of characters here is actually different from the other Minigames. You can still choose Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Waddle Daa and their respective alternate color palettes. However, you can only choose one, and then 3 helpers. The main objective of this game is to defeat the bosses presented on the pinball stage (as the game is a pinball Minigame) and collect crystals appearing on the same stage. The player will gain various points after every hit he/she performs and for every crystal he/she gets. Now with the helpers, the player can summon the three helpers which are controlled by the other players or the CPU itself. Helpers can perform various attacks that depend on the helper and those attacks can help Kirby to defeat the Boss and obstacles in the stage to gain more points. After defeating every Boss without losing, the points are counted and are placed in the records table. Gameplay The gameplay is the one of a pinball game. Like Kirby's Pinball Land and most pinball machines, the player controls two flippers which hits the ball (which happens to be Kirby) to prevent it from falling into the bottom hole, or sink. In this Minigame, the player needs to tap on the on-screen button which controls the corresponding flipper. The player could also use L and R button to control the flippers. Kine initially plugs the hole and protects Kirby from falling into it, but once he saves him once, Kine moves away and the hole becomes a danger (like Kirby Brawlball from Kirby Mass Attack). However, Kine can appear again if the player manages to get a certain amount of crystals which depends on Kine's thoughts about the amount. More to come... Strato Patrol SSM TBA Food & Food TBA Kirby Kart TBA Category:Subpages Category:Minigames Category:Kirby (series) Category:Game Modes